BrainFucker
by CraigT.Tweek
Summary: TweekXCraig:It's a rain day in south park and craig skips school to see Tweek,and Tweek understand all of the time Craig laughs at him,but does he know when craig thinks other thing toward him.So craig does something that he knows mabe tweek may not know.


Another Morning in South Park.

It was raining.

I stood at the bus stop with my red racer umbrelle waiting for Clyde,Token,Jimmy, and Tweek to show up.

Everyone but Tweek came.

I alway worried about him on the days he never went to school,Becuase I guess he can do that or he's scared of something, or he's sick, witch I hope he isn't.  
Tweek is my best friend my real best friend after our fight in the 3rd grade. Clyde only cares about me 40% of the time and token only hangs out with me because he worries about Clyde...Fags.

The bus showed up and everyone went on, but me, I walk a different direction and the bus driver kept screaming at Clyde to get in his seat because he was trying to get me.

I walk to the coffee shop, Tweek was there hiding under the tables crying in fear.

"Tweek." I whispered.

He looked up at me, a loud thounder banged in his head and he jumped forwad at me. I huged him back to relax him.

"C-c-craig what aren't you at GAH... School?" I stared at him and he stared back until another loud thunder came.

"Because of this" I use my shirt to clean his tears and kissed his forhead. I went into my back pack and got out my Ipod and put on 'Tattoo by Jordin Sparks' he liked it.

I let him cuddle in my arms until someone came in. It was . we were lucky we were under the table where he couldn't see us or for sure he'd drag me back to school and leave poor little Tweek Tweak alone with Thunder and Lighting going off every minute to scare the living hell out of him.

"hello is anyone here, Late for work and I need a coffee ,Fast." Tweek stood up under the table and went behind the register.

"GAH..What would you like before thunder goes off" Tweek said shakfully.

"uummm a tall, cream frappuccino." I laughed under my breath, my mom told me men who buy frappuccinos or cappucinos are gay, I thought she was just trying to make me change my order but I guess not.

Tweek went to the back and made it his order and came back under 2 minutes with out thunder going off, he took his money from Mr. Garrison and went back down to the table I sat under.  
He layed on my lap. After 10 minutes of peace a quiet my stomack started to growl, Tweek smiled and hug my stomack.

"Are you hungry tum tum?" I blushed it was weird but a adorible. I lifted my shirt up and used my belly button as a mouth, giving it a deeper voice I said:

"Yes Tweekers" I laughed and he blushed and giggled ith me.

We both stood up this time cause I was down there for waaaaay to long. He went to the kitchen in the back this was almost Tweek's second home, I was smaller and it didn't cost much tecnilly it's a peice of crap that Tweek likes staying in, reasons, it's way closer to my house then it is with his other home witch is on the other side of town, he can walk to school just like me but I don't really want to try, it has coffee in it,  
he has a place to hid from his parent's when there looking for him, and because he's going to make it his future home when his parents are in retirment.

I'd love to live here with him it's nice and small it has a kichen and one bathroom two storage rooms that you can make bed rooms, unless Tweek and I make our Relasionship deeper, and I really want to but I don't want to scare him.

Tweek was in the one off the storage rooms looking at all the food, when I first met Tweek and he showed me this my mouth opened so wide you could have put your whole fist into in to it and there'd still be room, he had so much food Cldye would have died and went to heaven. There were cookies,and marshmellos,brownie and cake mix, and other coffee shop food items, it's like they robbed HarBucks.

I laughed at my joke and Tweek turned around with a smirk on his face like he knew what I was thinking, I probably told him that joke once and grabbed a bunch of cookies and he grabbed my hand and we walked to his other house.  
I put up my umbrelle and held him tight. Once we were there he unlocked the door and looked at the time, school was still open it was on an hour but it felt like a long time.

"go up to my room I'll make some coffee and snacks." The weird thing is that his parents suck at making coffee, but when Tweek makes it it's like drinking heaven in a cup, it's no bitter or too sweet it's just right it's like he takes peoples personalities and throw them in a cup of coffee. I laughed again and Tweek smirked again. He really must be in my mind to understand why I laugh at him. Either that or I keep telling him these jokes I make up about his family.

I went to his room, I alway wanted to do something funny to Tweek before he got up stair, but naterally Tweek is a fast coffee maker and he's so fast I can't think of anything in time, but today is different I want to be sexy to Tweek, so I took off my clothing and layed on his bed like a super model in Clydes play boy magizine.

Once Tweek got up stairs and opend the door he sheiked. I laughed and try to still acted sexy walking over to him and hugging him. Tweek gave up his body in an instent, his head went back, his eyes shut and I licked his neck while unbuttoning his grayish green shirt. Tweek let out a tiny moar, I found it too sexy for myself to handle, but I kept going. I grabed the tray with the snacks on it and put the on his dresser I carried him to his bed, his face was red as a tomato. My face was the same. I took off his button shirt and then the one under neith it. I fittled with his pants button just to see what would happen and I got the reaction I knew would happen a bulge, I giggle and tried not to laugh so hard to where he'd come back out of planet pleasure and kick me out. I pulled his jeans down and came back to his chest and licked one of his nipples. He moaned and grabbed my head, and started rubbing my long black hair back. I stopped playing around and came to his face and kissed his coffee tasting lips. He kissed back and let me travel his mouth. He slide his arms down m back to my ass and I smiled. I grabed the rim of his boxerbriefs and he opened his eye with desire. I felt like he got on to my plan and started toying around with me now. I swent back to his face.

"Ninja Brainfucker." I smiled and he laughed.

"My Bad Joker." I laughed and rejoined his mouth with anouther kiss. 


End file.
